The Forgotten Memories
by Yagami Yuu
Summary: First fic. Semi-canon, OC. Baca saja di dalam
1. A Short Prolog

**The Forgotten Memories**

Digimon Toei Animation

Naruto Kishimoto Masashi

Story by: Yagami Yuu

Warning:

Semi-canon, OC

**Summary:**

Yagami Taichi, anak berusia sebelas tahun yang tinggal di Odaiba City, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan selalu selalu memakai goggle biru di kepalanya. Dialah pemimpin dari The Chosen Childrens, delapan anak pemberani yang telah menyelamatkan Digital World dari kehancuran. Liburan musim panas yang membosankan membuat Taichi memutuskan untuk berpetualang ke Digital World sendirian. Tak disangka, ia menemukan sebuah Digitama dalam petualangannya. Taichi pun terseret ke dalam portal yang terbuka karena ia menyentuh Digitama itu. Saat sadar, ia ada di Konohagakure, sebuah desa para ninja. Bagaimanakah petualangan Taichi selanjutnya?

**Chapter 0: A Short Prolog**

Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang:

**PETUALANGAN**

"Aaah..., gawat! Aku terseret!"

**PERSAHABATAN**

"Mulai sekarang, kita berteman!"

**CINTA**

"Kalau aku memang menyukainya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

**PERSAINGAN**

"Mulai sekarang kita bersaing! Aku pasti mengalahkanmu!"

**KEKECEWAAN**

"Jadi..., dia benar-benar pergi dari Konoha...? Mengapa dia tidak memberitahu kita?"

**JANJI**

"Sudahlah! Berhentilah menangis! Aku berjanji aku akan membuatnya menyesal dan kembali kemari!"

**PERMINTAAN MAAF**

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa..., maafkan aku!"

**INGATAN MASA LALU**

"Aku mulai ingat, walaupun hanya sedikit, itu adalah kenangan masa laluku..."

**PENCARIAN**

"Aku yakin di sini ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku."

**KEPERCAYAAN**

"Aku akan belajar ninjutsu medis! Aku juga ingin bisa berguna! Percayalah padaku!"

**AJAKAN**

"Maukah kau bergabung denganku? Kau akan sangat membantu"

**AND MANY MORE...**

Yuu's Note:

Eee..., hajimemashite senpai-senpai sekalian, namaku Yagami Yuu, panggil saja Yuu. Ini fic pertama Yuu, jadi mungkin masih jelek. Yuu mohon bantuannya ya, senpai! Kritik, saran, flame, apapun akan Yuu terima dengan senang hati kok! Jangan sungkan-sungkan, mau memberi kue juga boleh kok! #plaak. Nah, Yuu tunggu review dari senpai-senpai sekalian. Jaa, mata!


	2. And Now Its Begin

**The Forgotten Memories**

Digimon Toei Animation

Naruto Kishimoto Masashi

Story by: Yagami Yuu

Warning:

Semi-canon, OC

**Summary:**

Yagami Taichi, anak berusia sebelas tahun yang tinggal di Odaiba City, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan selalu selalu memakai goggle biru di kepalanya. Dialah pemimpin dari The Chosen Childrens, delapan anak pemberani yang telah menyelamatkan Digital World dari kehancuran. Liburan musim panas yang membosankan membuat Taichi memutuskan untuk berpetualang ke Digital World sendirian. Tak disangka, ia menemukan sebuah Digitama dalam petualangannya. Taichi pun terseret ke dalam portal yang terbuka karena ia menyentuh Digitama itu. Saat sadar, ia ada di Konohagakure, sebuah desa para ninja. Bagaimanakah petualangan Taichi selanjutnya?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: And Now Its Begin...<strong>

Di sebuah apartemen kecil di kota Odaiba, seorang anak laki-laki manis berambut coklat sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panasnya. Di sampingnya terdapat segelas jus jeruk yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Aah, akhirnya selesai juga!" anak itu menutup bukunya dan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Diraihnya gelas di sampingnya dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Dia meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke meja dan menuju kasur kesayangannya.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya tidur!" Anak itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba dari dalam laci mejanya terpancar cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Ugh… apa itu?" dia bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka laci meja dan menemukan digivice-nya bersinar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa sesuatu terjadi di dunia digital?" Saat dia menyentuh digivice-nya, tiba-tiba sebuah portal terbuka tepat di depannya.

"Eh? Aaah!" Anak itu terseret masuk ke dalam portal, dan seketika, portal itu pun hilang tak berbekas.

"Nngh…" Taichi membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sakit setelah terbentur saat jatuh dari portal tadi. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Di mana ini…?" Taichi melihat sekelilingnya. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai gua. Di dinding-dinding gua itu terukir DigiCode yang entah apa artinya. Saat pandangannya sampai di tengah ruangan, ia melihat sebuah Digitama berwarna pink muda dengan lambang keberanian berwarna oranye di tengahnya.

"Eh…? Ada Digitama keberanian di tempat seperti ini?" Dengan ragu ia mendekati Digitama itu. Dia memegang Digitama itu perlahan.

"Hah?" Tiba-tiba di pikiran Taichi terllintas sebuah ingatan yang terasa tidak asing baginya.

"_Mulai sekarang, kau akan jadi pelayan dari Yuuki-hime, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?" Seorang pria berpakaian pelayan bertanya kepada anak kecil berambut coklat._

"_Aku mengerti , Ichino-san. Aku akan melayani dan menjaga Yuuki-hime walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku. " jawab anak kecil itu sambil mengangguk._

"_Bagus, sekarang kau akan kuantar ke tempat Yuuki-hime." Pria itu berjalan ke sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih. Dengan kedua tangannya di a membuka pintu itu._

"_Ah, Ichino! Tumben kau datang, ada apa? " kata seorang anak perempuan berambut oranye tiba-tiba._

"_Ah, Yuuki-hime. Saya datang membawa anak ini, dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadi anda. Hei, ayo beri salam!" Ichino memerintahkan anak berambut coklat itu. Anak itu pun segera membungkuk pada si anak perempuan._

"_Ah, jadi ini pelayan baruku. Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi Ichino." anak itu tersenyum senang._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Ichino segera keluar dari ruangan itu._

"_Hem, baiklah. Siapa namamu?" Yuuki duduk di depan anak lelaki itu._

"_Nama…? Saya tidak memiliki nama Yuuki-hime." jawab anak itu. _

"_Eeh? Masa' kau tidak punya nama? Ehm, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu… Akira! Bagaimana? Kau suka? " Yuuki berkata dengan semangat._

"_Akira…? Kalau itu yang anda mau, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Anak itu tersenyum simpul._

"Apa itu tadi…? Eh? Apa ini?" Taichi terkejut, di tangannya ada sebuah digivice berwarna putih dan grip oranye* dan sebuah D-terminal. Digivice itu tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar oranye yang menyilaukan.

"Eh? Aaaah…" Taichi pun hilang tak berbekas.

* * *

><p>* = D-3 Digivice (Digivice yang dipake' pas Digimon 02)<p>

Note:

Uff..., akhirnya apdet juga. Gara-gara kompu error, jadi gak bisa apdet cepet. Yuu mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah mau ngereview prolog fic ini. Moga-moga nggak ngecewain deh! Yuu emang susah bikin deskripsi. And now..., Read and Review?


End file.
